The present generally relates to reciprocating saws. More particularly, it relates to a reciprocating saw with a fastening device for a saw blade.
DE 32 471 78 C2 has disclosed a jigsaw with a fastening device for a flat jigsaw blade. The known fastening device includes a rotating element that is affixed to a lifter rod and is provided with an external thread onto which a locking sleeve equipped with a through opening for a saw blade shaft can be screwed. In order to insert the jigsaw, the locking sleeve must be rotated until the shaft of the jigsaw blade can be inserted through the through opening. After insertion of the shaft, the locking sleeve must be tightened again, during which the lateral cams of the jigsaw blade are pushed into corresponding recesses of the rotating element.
The disadvantage of the known reciprocating saw is that changing tools is time-consuming because it is necessary to rotate the locking sleeve. In addition, it is not possible to prevent the locking sleeve from loosening by itself due to the oscillations occurring during operation of the jigsaw.